


Same mistake

by Queenofthebees



Series: Over and over [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "Would you like that Jon?" she purred, stroking him slowly.His throat bobbed, head falling back with a dull thud against the wood as he gave a shaky nod.Sansa grinned. "Better be quiet then."





	Same mistake

**Author's Note:**

> A little sequel to What happens at camping, stays at camping.

She had thought that it would be easier, to pretend that nothing had happened. But it seemed that since that damn camping trip, the universe was deciding to test her.

He was at the Stark's house more often. His scent everywhere and making her heart pound.

They always ended up meeting each other in the tiniest spaces, usually the stairs or hallways, resulting in their bodies pressing tight together and making Sansa shiver as she remembered how his body had felt above hers.

And this morning, she had emerged from her room as he had gone into the bathroom with a towel. 

It was the sound of the water running that finally broke her as she pictured him beneath the spray.

Knowing he had locked the door, a necessity in the Stark house, she returned to her room to quickly brush her hair and popped a piece of chewing gum in her mouth.

As soon as the water stopped, she put her chewing gum in the bin and rushed from her room, stepping out into the corridor just as the bathroom door opened.

He barely managed to get a squeak of surprise out before she launched herself at him, fingers in his wet curls and kissing him with such a force he was forced to step backwards.

She kicked the door shut just as Jon seemed to catch up with her and kissed her back, shoving her back against the wood.

"Fuck," he groaned between insistent pecks. "Sansa!" Her name was a desperate pant against her mouth.

"Shhh," she murmured, running her hands over his shoulders and back.

"I'm so hard sweetheart," he growled, his hand hoisting her leg up to wrap around his waist so she could feel his cock through the thin material of the towel and her pyjama pants. "I've not stopped thinking about you."

"Same," she moaned nipping his lips to bring him back in for a kiss.

His other hand stroked down her side and ducked under her top, her stomach quivering with promise as his fingers brushed upwards to start and circle her nipple.

"No!" she gasped, even as her body cried yes, arching into his touch. He stilled and she smirked, tugging the towel away. 

She moved his hand from her leg, letting her place her foot back on the floor and turn him around.

"I've wanted to return the favour for ages," she said, sliding to her knees.

Jon's eyes were wide, the grey swallowed with darkened lust as he watched her wrap her hand around his cock.

"Would you like that Jon?" she purred, stroking him slowly.

His throat bobbed, head falling back with a dull thud against the wood as he gave a shaky nod.

Sansa grinned. "Better be quiet then."

He breathed a curse as she parted her lips and took the head of his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip.

Jon's hand clutched at her hair instantly and then loosened slightly with a murmured apology. 

"Oh fuck," he moaned, voice husky with need. "Your mouth is amazing baby!"

She pulled away to flash him a teasing smile. "Better than my cunt?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing is better than your sweet little cunt Sansa. I've thought about nothing else since."

She flushed at his words, knowing it was stupid given the fact that she had initiated oral sex in her parent's house.

To distract from her embarrassment, she took him into her mouth again, making him groan low with need.

"God that's a sweet image," he murmured, staring at his cock encased between her full pink lips. "Those blue eyes and,  _oh fuck_ , do that again sweetheart!"

Sansa smirked around him, swallowing as she pulled back over his length. Jon gasped, fingers tightening in her hair as he rocked gently into her eager mouth.

She suddenly pulled off of him as he cursed again.

"Quiet!" she reminded him, smiling before placing a kiss to his tip.

He growled, muttering about cheek and tugging her hair to guide her back.

As much as she wanted to tease him and make him beg, she was aware that others would be waking soon.

There was another bathroom and a small toilet room in the house but she knew people would be traveling through the corridors soon.

So, she renewed her rhythm with vigor, moaning as his salty taste invaded her senses. She reached down, her fingers gently stroking his balls.

"Shit, shit! Just, urgh, just like that,  _oh_!" he panted, his teeth biting into his bottom lip making it flush.

She hummed triumphantly as he tensed, his hands rough in her hair as he spilled down her throat with a long groan of her name.

She moved back, wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve and flashing him a victorious smile.

He grabbed under her shoulders, hauling her up and into a bruising kiss.

"We can't make a habit of this, she murmured against his lips, pushing on his shoulders gently.

Jon frowned but before he could say anything, she had reached for the handle, opened the door and returned to her room.


End file.
